My Voice
by HSMLUVER218
Summary: Gabriella loses her voice, but comes to school anyway. What drama awaits her? Troyella! One shot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: ****HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! Anyway I've been working on this for a LONG time and just never got around to finishing it. So I decided to finish it. I hope you it!!! Enjoy…**

**My Voice**

It was a cold winter day in Albuquerque. Gabriella opened her eyes slowly and tried to sit up. It proved almost impossible and when she finally managed to get herself up her head was throbbing. The truth was she felt awful. She slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. She noticed large dark circles under her eyes and her nose was red. This was not good.

She couldn't miss a day of school. School was possibly the most important thing in her life, besides Troy Bolton, of course, but anyway she would have to get through this.

After spending half an hour getting ready, taking pain killers, and putting on a ton of make-up to cover up her red nose and dark circles, her mother called up,

"Gabi, come you're going to be late." Gabriella opened her mouth to say coming but nothing came out. She tried again, but still nothing.

_"Great!" she thought "I can't speak, just perfect. God my mother will never let me go to school; I'll just not open my mouth and run out the door perfect!"_

Gabriella ran down the stair and out the door waving goodbye to her mother. However as soon as she shut the door behind her, she began coughing uncontrollable. Finally after it stopped she walked, in the freezing cold to school.

As she stood breathing heavily at her locker, she thought to herself,

"_Since when did walking to school become so tiring. This is going to be a long day."_

Suddenly she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Good morning." He whispered kissing her neck softly.

_"Oh no, I can't talk, this should be interesting."_ Gabriella turned around, so that she was face to face with Troy.

"What no good morning today?" he asked. Gabriella looked down.

"Gabi?" Troy asked, beginning to get worried. Gabriella continued looking at the floor.

"Gabriella? What's wrong?"

"Gabi! Are you ok? Did something happen! Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?" Troy asked, concern filling his voice. Gabriella looked up at him and shook her head.

"No, then what is it? Gabriella please tell me." Troy said. Gabriella gave him an apologetic look. Then her face lit up, she turned around and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began writing fiercely. When she had finished she handed the piece of paper to Troy, who gave her a confused look. He read it quickly,

_I can't talk, I lost my voice._

"You're sick? Gabi, you should have just stayed home. You walked here in this cold weather. Baby why didn't you call me?" Troy said. Gabriella handed him another note.

_I can't miss school__ it will ruin my perfect attendance__, and I'm fine really. Just a little cough and__ a headache, that's all._

"Gabi, I know school is important to you, but so is your health." Troy said. Gabriella once again wrote another note and handed it to him.

_I'm fine, please don't worry about me. Now come on we're going to be late. Let's move!_

Troy sighed, why did she have to be so stubborn.

"Fine, but if you feel even the slightest bit tired or you want to go home, just call me, even if I'm in class and I'll find a way to get you home. OK?" Troy explained. Gabriella nodded. Troy kissed her forehead and took her hand as they walked down the hall to Mrs. Darbus's class.

They walked into the class and were immediately greeted by Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Martha, Jason and Kelsi.

"Hey guys" they all said.

"Hey!" Troy replied. The group looked at Gabriella confused, why hadn't she spoken.

"Um, hello Gabriella! Earth to Gabi, are you going to talk to us!" Taylor joked.

"Yeah Gabi, what's with the silence?" Chad asked.

"Guys, guys she can't talk" Troy explained.

"What do you mean she can't talk?" Jason asked.

"She lost her voice" Troy said simply.

"So then why is she in school?" Taylor asked.

"Because she couldn't keep away from her super hot boyfriend!" Troy said cheekily. Gabriella opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out, so instead she slapped his chest.

"Hey! What was that for?" Troy demanded. Gabriella shot him a look.

"Fine fine she came to school because she 'can't' miss a day of school" Troy said putting air quotes around can't.

"See now that makes more sense." Kelsi said.

"Alright students sit!" Mrs. Darbus demanded as she entered the classroom. All the teenagers quickly found their seat.

"Today we will be discussing Shakespeare. Now who can give me the plot summary of Hamlet?" Mrs. Darbus asked looking around the room for hands, and when there were none she chose a person at random to call on.

"Miss Montez would you be so kind as to answer?" Gabriella didn't say anything, as she was unable to.

"Miss Montez do you think this is funny!" Mrs. Darbus demanded. Gabriella shook her head quickly just as Troy began to blurt out,

"Mrs. Darbus-" but he was quickly interrupted.

"Mr. Bolton do not interrupt me! That is extremely rude! Do you know that?"

"Yes I do, and I'm very sorry but Gabi-" Troy tried to explain.

"But nothing Mr. Bolton, be quiet. Now Miss Montez please continue."

Gabriella didn't know what to do she couldn't speak, so she just shrugged.

"You don't know? Miss Montez"

Gabriella shook her head.

"So, you do know, then why don't you say something!" Mrs. Darbus demanded.

"Mrs. Darbus! She can't talk!" Troy yelled out.

"Mr. Bolton I thought I told you to be quiet! What on earth do you mean she can't talk?"

"Well you see she's saving her beautiful voice for the auditions next week. Her voice was a little hoarse." Troy lied, knowing that would shut Mrs. Darbus up.

"Oh well in that case you're excused. Sharpay why don't you explain the plot to us,"

* * *

Gabriella managed to make it through her next few classes. Her next class was P.E. The only people she knew in her class were Jason and also Katie, from her math class. On the bright side though Coach Bolton taught P.E so he would let her off.

She changed into her gym clothes and walked slowly into the gym. However much to her dismay when she arrived she realized that Coach Bolton was not teaching today. Instead there was a huge man who looked like he had been in the army for years.

"Good morning class. My name is Mr. Brown. I will not I repeat will not tolerate any monkey business my class. Coach Bolton is in meeting so I am your substitute." Mr. Brown said loudly. "Now everyone outside! We will be running at least 3 miles!"

One of the football jocks raised their hand,

"But sir it's way too cold to go outside" he protested.

"You wimp! The school regulation is 34 degrees Fahrenheit. And it is 38 degrees outside, therefore we are going out. It's not my fault you idiots are wearing shorts and t-shirts. No go!" He yelled. The students began walking briskly outside.

"Gabriella are you going to be ok to run this" Jason asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again.

"Ok" Jason said unconvinced.

"Move slackers!" Mr. Brown yelled and immediately they began running around the track.

30 minutes later Gabriella was shivering uncontrollable as she ran slowly around the track. Most of the class had finished their three miles by the time Gabriella was finishing her second. When she arrived near the class she stopped to cough and wheeze.

"What do you think you are doing?" Mr. Brown yelled. Gabriella looked up at him terrified.

"Answer me!" he yelled. "What is wrong with you?"

"Hey! She can't talk" Jason said stepping in. The basketball team had made a promise to each other to watch out for each other's girlfriends when they couldn't be there.

"What do you mean she can't talk? Is she stupid?" He demanded.

"Gabriella is not stupid. She is one of the smartest girls you will ever meet. She's just sick"

"Oh yeah right."

"Look at her, she is shivering and coughing!" Jason spoke loudly.

"She's faking it! Now I thought I said NO MONKEY BUSINESS!" Mr. Brown yelled.

"Sir, she's sick!" Jason yelled back at him.

"That's enough! You two are running another 3 miles! The rest of you it's time to go in! Now run!" Mr. Brown yelled.

"Are you crazy?" Jason asked completely shocked that a teacher would make them do this.

"How dare you! Run! And make that 4 miles for those ridiculous remarks!"

Jason looked over at Gabriella, who was still shaking and paler than ever. He mouthed I'm sorry to her and she shook her head and mouthed it's not your fault. The pair began running. Jason ran alongside Gabriella just in case anything happened. The entire time she wheezed and coughed, struggling to keep moving.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cafeteria 6th period lunch had begun. Lunch was by far Troy's favorite period of the day. All his friends were in his lunch including his beautiful girlfriend, Gabriella.

Troy was late to lunch; he was held up by this English teacher, Mr. Brooks. Upon entering the cafeteria he bought his lunch and walked over to the lunch table. As he sat down, he noticed Jason and Gabriella were missing from the table.

"Hey where are Jason and Gabi?" Troy asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"Maybe they got held up in gym class?" Kelsi suggested.

"Nah, my dad always finishes on time, you know that." Troy said.

"Maybe Gabriella went to the nurse?" Zeke said.

"No, then she would have sent Jason to tell us she was in the nurse, so we wouldn't worry." Troy said. "Something's up." He concluded.

"Here I'll go ask Katie, she's in their gym class, she'll know where they went" Taylor said getting up from the table and walking over to Katie's table.

"Hey Katie!" she greeted.

"Oh hey Taylor. What's up?"

"Um, I was wondering; do you know where Jason and Gabriella are?" Katie's face paled.

"Um yeah. Well we had this sub today, Mr. Brown and he made us go outside to run 3 miles. Anyway Gabriella was having trouble completing the miles, she was coughing and wheezing and shivering. Then when she stopped to try and catch her breath Mr. Brown asked what was wrong and she didn't say anything, because she lost her voice. So Mr. Brown was getting angrier with her and then Jason stepped in and tried to explain but Mr. Brown didn't believe him so he made them run another 3 miles." Katie explained. Taylor gasped.

"Are you kidding? It's freezing outside! And Gabriella is sick!"

"I know, but I'm dead serious and so is Mr. Brown"

"Thanks Katie" Taylor said.

"No problem, I just hope Gabriella is ok." Katie said.

Taylor made her way back to the table; she knew Troy was going to flip out. This was going to be interesting.

When she arrived back at the table and sat down she said blatantly,

"They're outside" Troy's juice came spraying out his mouth as his eyes grew wide.

"Excuse me?"

"They're outside" Taylor repeated.

"WHAT!" Troy yelled getting the entire cafeteria's attention.

"There is a sub in gym today and he made them all go outside to run and when Gabriella didn't speak the sub got angry and then Jason tried to stand up for her but then he got in trouble and now they're running laps." Taylor explained all in one breath.

"Son of a bitch!" Troy yelled even louder than before receiving even stranger looks from than before.

"Where are you going?" Kelsi asked.

"I'm getting Gabi, there is no way I am letting her run in the freezing cold" Troy explained before dashing out of the cafeteria.

He bolted through the halls into the gym and out the exit, anger pumping through his veins. He ran through the field and finally arrived at the track. Jumping over the fence that enclosed the track he stopped, spotting Gabriella and Jason running slowly around. He noticed every few seconds Gabriella would stop and cough painfully. He didn't notice Mr. Brown come up behind him,

"What are you doing?" Mr. Brown demanded.

"What are you doing is the better question" Troy asked angrily.

"I can do whatever the hell I want!" he yelled.

"You can't make students run in this weather!" Troy argued.

"I can and I will."

"Yeah but she's sick!" Troy yelled.

"Well she was stupid enough to come to school and then slutty enough to wear those shorts!" Mr. Brown said. Troy lost it then, no one called his girlfriend a slut or stupid.

"Don't you dare call my girlfriend stupid or a slut she is none of those things" Troy yelled furiously.

"Oh are you Mr. Protective boyfriend? Your girlfriend is too wimpy to take care of herself?" Mr. Brown mocked. That was when Troy lost complete control, he didn't care how much trouble he got in, this bastard deserved it. He punched Mr. Brown square in the face and ran towards Gabriella and Jason. When he arrived he immediately took off his jacket and wrapped it around Gabriella's shivering body.

"Gabi baby, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Troy asked extremely concerned. Gabriella shook her head. Troy looked at Jason for reassurance, Jason said,

"No he didn't hurt her. I tried to tell him to let her off but he wouldn't. I'm sorry man"

"Don't be sorry you did everything you could. Thanks man. Come on let's get her inside." Troy said. He lifted her up bridal style and felt her shivering body pull close to him. His heart broke seeing her like this.

Finally the three arrived at the nurse's office. Jason held the door open for Troy, as he carried Gabriella in.

"Good lord!" The nurse exclaimed. "What on earth happened to Ms. Montez? And Mr. Cross you look absolutely freezing!"

"P.E outside happened Mrs. McCusker" Jason explained.

"Coach Bolton made you guys go outside? That's doesn't sound like him"

"No, there was a sub, he was in a meeting." Troy explained.

"Oh, that substitute should have known better. But what happened to Ms. Montez?"

"Well she wasn't feeling 100 to begin with, but she came to school anyway." Troy began.

"Then in gym Mr. Brown made us go outside and run laps. And the cold and running made Gabriella sicker. So then when she couldn't run properly he got mad and made her run more lap after class, through her lunch." Jason continued.

"And then Jason tried to stand up for her and he got dragged into running more laps too. Then during lunch the gang and I noticed that Gabriella and Jason were missing and then Katie told us what happened. So then I went out to get them." Troy finished.

"Oh deary me. Let's get Ms. Montez into a bed and warmed up." Mrs. McCusker said. Troy carried her over to one of the beds and gently laid her down. Mrs. McCusker laid blankets over and took her temperature.

"103.4. Ms. Montez you have to go home. Is your mother home?" Mrs.McCusker asked. Gabriella nodded.

"What's your telephone number?" she asked. Gabriella looked over at Troy pleadingly.

"876-935-5284" Troy said quickly.

"Thank you…Mr. Bolton" Mrs. McCusker said confused as to why Troy had just rattled off Gabriella's phone number for her.

"She lost her voice" Troy explained. Mrs. McCusker nodded as she dialed the phone number. Troy walked over to Gabriella when Mrs. McCusker was on the phone.

"You ok Gabi?" Troy asked softly running his hand down the side of her face. Gabriella shrugged.

"I know you don't want to go home, but baby, you're really sick. It's really for the best" Troy assured her. Gabriella nodded.

"Ok Gabriella your mother will be here soon. Mr. Bolton and Mr. Cross you need to go back to class. I'll write you a pass." Mrs. McCusker interrupted.

"Ok" The boys said sadly. Gabriella could see in Troy's eyes that he wanted to stay. Troy leaned over and kissed Gabriella's forehead,

"I'll come over after school. Feel better. I love you" he whispered before getting up.

"Bye Gabs! Fell better!" Jason called out before walking out of the nurse's office. Troy winked and then he too walked out reluctantly.

* * *

Troy was sitting in 7th period, listening to Mr. Mingle talk about the American Revolution, but his thoughts were far from the American Revolution,

_"Thank god this is the last period, I need to go see Gabi, I hope she's feeling better"_ Suddenly he was interrupted by the announcements.

"Would Troy Bolton please report to my office" Mr. Matsui's voice said over the announcements.

_"Shit!" Troy thought "I bet they found out about my encounter with Mr. Brown"_ He slowly crept out of his seat, while receiving looks from his classmates.

Troy walked slowly to the principal's office while thinking of what the hell he was going to say.

When he arrived at the main office, he was quickly directed to Mr. Matsui's office. Troy took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Mr. Matsui's voice came. Troy slowly opened the door and entered. Mr. Matsui was sitting at his desk with Mr. Brown and his father standing behind him. Mr. Brown glared evilly at him and his father looked like he was ready to murder Troy.

"Have a seat" Mr. Matsui said slowly. Troy slid slowly in the chair in front of his desk.

"Troy, it has come to my attention that you physically harmed Mr. Brown here and what's more you were out of the cafeteria without permission. I believe you owe someone an apology." Mr. Matsui said calmly, yet angrily.

"Mr. Matsui I am really sorry I left lunch without permission, but I had to" Troy said.

"Don't apologize to me about leaving lunch early, that's minor. You owe an apology to Mr. Brown for punching him the face." Mr. Matsui replied. Troy paused, there was no way he was apologizing to the bastard that made Gabi sicker.

"He doesn't deserve an apology. I wouldn't take back what I did; I did it for a good reason." Troy stated simply. If looks could kills Troy would be dead, twice. Both his father and Mr. Matsui shot death glares at him.

"Troy Alexander Bolton! You did not just say that!" Mr. Bolton exclaimed.

"He made the gym class go outside today. It is freezing outside!" Troy pointed at Mr. Brown.

"The school code states that students can go outside if is above 34 degrees it was 38 degrees" Mr. Brown defended.

"Yeah, but they were in their gym clothes!" Troy argued.

"But that's no reason to punch Mr. Brown" Mr. Matsui pointed out.

"That's not why I punched him. He made Gabriella and Jason run extra laps, not even during their gym period. He made them run during their lunch." Troy said. Mr. Matsui looked towards Mr. Brown.

"I had to they weren't behaving. That girl was slacking off and then the other kid wasn't trying to help her come up with an excuse."

"That girl has a name! Her name is Gabriella. She was sick! Couldn't you see that? She was shivering violently, her face was beyond pale and she was coughing like there was no tomorrow. And 'that kid' has a name too, Jason. He was just trying to get you to understand." Troy rebutted.

"Well, then why didn't she tell me herself!" Mr. Brown asked.

"Because she lost her voice!" Troy said.

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"Jason was trying to tell you that!" Troy yelled.

"Troy calm down. Why was Ms. Montez is school if she lost her voice?" Mr. Matsui asked.

"Because this is Gabi we're talking about. She didn't want to ruin her perfect attendance record. She would have been fine, if she had stayed inside." Troy answered.

"Ok, Troy you are right the students shouldn't have been outside" Mr. Matsui said. "However that is still no reason to punch a teacher. So Troy, you will serve one month of after school detentions for punching a teacher and not apologizing. However if you apologize to him now I will make it 3 weeks."

"There is no way I am apologizing. I'd rather go to detention for a year than apologize to the bast-" Troy stopped himself "-person who called Gabi a stupid slut."

"Excuse me?"

"I am not apologizing." Troy stated again.

"No, what was that you said at the end?" Mr. Matsui asked.

"Oh Mr. Brown called Gabi a stupid slut. I had remained most of my composure until that moment, because no one has the right to call Gabriella a stupid slut." Troy said.

"Mr. Brown is this true?" Mr. Matsui asked.

"Well it's not my fault she was dumb enough to come to school, when she was sick. I mean what kind of idiot enjoys school. And secondly, it's not my fault either, that she was being a slut and wearing shorts in the winter." Mr. Brown said innocently. Troy lost it.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Troy yelled furiously, standing up.

"Troy calm down" his father ordered.

"Not until _he_ apologizes." Troy spat.

"It's the truth" Mr. Brown said simply. Troy began moving closer to Mr. Brown but his father stopped him.

"Mr. Brown, I can assure you Gabriella is far from stupid. And I told the girls they could wear shorts in the winter, because we stay inside." Mr. Bolton said calmly.

"Troy and Jack you may go. Troy, you'll have 2 weeks detention for getting physical." Mr. Matsui said. "And Mr. Brown I need to talk with you."

Troy, still steaming mad walked out of the room with his father.

"Troy you need to learn to control your temper better" Mr. Bolton said calmly.

"Dad, I tired I really did, but as soon as he said that about Gabriella I lost it. I'm sorry."

"I understand, sort of. Just don't let it happen again, ok?"

"I can't promise that Dad. If anyone ever hurts Gabriella or calls her bad names, I will warn them, but if they don't stop then…I won't be able to control myself." Troy spoke simply. Mr. Bolton sighed.

"I guess there's nothing I can do about that. I take it you're going to Gabriella house after school."

"Yeah" Troy answered.

"Ok, just be home by 11."

"Ok dad thanks." Troy said before walking into his classroom.

* * *

After school Troy raced over to Gabriella house. He parked his car in the Montez's driveway and walked up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently for Mrs. Montez to open the door. Soon enough she opened the door,

"Hello Troy, how are you?" Mrs. Montez asked kindly.

"I'm fine thanks. How are you?" Troy asked.

"I well."

"How's Gabriella" he asked,

"She's been sleeping mostly. You can go on up. I am not sure if she's still asleep or not, but she'll be glad to see you." Mrs. Montez explained.

"Thanks" Troy said. He walked up the flight of stair and down the hall to Gabriella's room. Slowly, he opened her door and peered in. He could see her sleeping in her bed, wrapped tightly in blankets. Troy smiled and walked over to the bed. He sat down on the side of it and kissed her forehead gently. Gabriella's eyes fluttered open and she smiled seeing Troy in front of her. She tried to sit up, but her attempt failed and Troy said softly,

"Hey, hey just lie down, you don't have to sit up." Gabriella smiled and mouthed thank you.

"So I take it you still can't talk" Troy said. Gabriella nodded.

"That's ok, I'm just glad you're nice and warm in your bed." Troy smiled. "Hey do you want to watch a movie?" he asked. Gabriella nodded.

"Know the question is which one? Hmmm let's see. Gabi, yeesh, do you only own chick flicks?" Troy asked as he looked at Gabriella's movie collection. Gabriella smiled.

"Ok I guess we'll watch She's The Man, at least that is slightly funny and not completely sappy like the notebook." Troy said grabbing the movie. He put the DVD in and pushed play. Then he walked back over to the bed and climbed in beside her. Gabriella leaned against Troy's chest as he had his arm around her, holding her close.

2 hours later Mrs. Montez walked in and chuckled at the sight she saw. Both Troy and Gabriella were fast asleep. Gabriella was curled up next to Troy with her arms wrapped tightly around him. Troy was lying with his arm wrapped around Gabriella, going down her back pulling here close. She turned off the movie, shut off the lights and walked out.

The sudden change in light caused Gabriella to stir. She opened her eyes and looked up at a sleeping Troy. She loosened her grip slightly and Troy murmured,

"No, stay" Gabriella smiled,

"I love you" she said weakly and hoarsely. Troy's eyes snapped opened,

"Did you just talk?" Gabriella nodded.

"So you got your voice back?"

"I guess I can find my voice for the one I love" she said hoarsely. Troy leaned over and kissed her softly.

**A/N: Phew, that was long. I hope you liked it. I would really like reviews!! Thanks again for reading!!**** And by the way I once had an evil sub. He told us that a woman would never be president and that a woman's job was to stay at home. Basically he called women stupid. All the girls in my class flipped out, we were arguing with him and then he called the assistant principal down. Thankfully she had some sense and saw our side of the story, so we didn't get in trouble, but the sub got in trouble. Anyway that's my evil sub story. What's yours?**


End file.
